Light of Desire
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: Every year, her Clan always sends a certain member to become part of King Il's Royal Guard, but they always come back rejected. Yong-Ji trained almost every day, hoping that she will be the one chosen. When the day comes, she will never forget the experience that she had once arriving to Hiryuu Castle...


**Nagi: This is going to be a long shot, but Imma try it!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Akatsuki no Yona. Just this story of mine and my OC!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Yong-Ji! Let's go! It time to meet King Il and his daughter!"

Where she was sitting, a girl with shoulder length, brown hair stood up from the dusty floor and straightened her clothes. Every year, whenever a certain boy or girl would be chosen to meet the Emperor and his family, pledge their loyalty to them and become the Emperor's royal guard. But, whoever the Elder sent, they always come back rejected.

She ran towards her father and grasped his hand. "Father..."

"Yes, my dear?"

"Will I make it in?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Yong-Ji, my dear. You are the Clan's pride. You are our joy. You are also the Earth Tribe's finest!"

The girl didn't reply as she looked down at her feet. But she did felt her father ruffling her hair gently.

"You'll make it in, my dear. You have my word for it."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Hiryuu Castle..._

A boy, around the age of 15, was irritated as he tried to look for a girl with brilliant, red hair. She insisted on playing Hide and Seek, but when he said 'No', she would make a huge fuss about it. So, he agreed for her to do so.

"Hime-san! Where did you go?" He grumbled as he approached the King's room. _Sheesh! Where did she even hide? That's why I hate doing things like these._ The boy immediately stopped as an older man beckoned him forward. "Lord Mundok? What's wrong?"

"Call me Grandpa!" He pointed within the room and the boy noticed two bowing figures. "You see those two?"

He nodded and his grandpa let out a small sigh. "Their Clan always wanted to be part of King Il's royal guard, but you should what happens to them."

The boy pondered at this and a light bulb popped. "Is it because they fail?"

The older man smacked his head, causing him to clutch it in pain. "It's only because you send them back crying!" He let out a exasperated sigh. "Why did the King choose a dense grandson like you?!"

He was about to retort back, but closed his mouth as King Il's face appeared from behind the doors. "Ah! It's so good to see you two! Come in!" The Emperor moved to a side and they both entered the room. He quickly strides to the two guest once more and motioned them to stand. "This here is Lord Mundok and his grandson, Hak, from the Wind Tribe. They will be the ones to assess the test that I have in store for your daughter, Joon-Hyeon."

"Yes, my King." They both left and Hak sensed the girl staring daggers at him as they walked past. As soon as the duo was gone, he let out a long sigh.

"What's with that girl? She was glaring at me when she left..." Mundok smacked him again, causing him to yelp in pain. "Lord!"

"Call me Grandpa, you damn brat! How many times-?!" The older man stopped as he heard the Emperor clearing his throat. Mundok immediately bowed in apology. "I'M SO SORRY, MY KING!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Lord Mundok? No violence within the castle!"

"HAI!"

The boy was staring at one of the brightly, colored tapestry until the King patted his shoulder. "Hak, you know what to do?"

Hak nodded, determined to sent another one of the Earth Tribe crying. Something behind him began to rustle and his head turned, noticing the princess slowly tiptoeing from behind a large tapestry. "Hime-san! I found you!"

"It took you forever! I thought my feet were going to fall off!" The girl noticed her father's disapproving face and muttered a small apology. "I wanted to..."

"Yona, it's alright." King Il now walked out of his room while saying. "Go get ready."

"Yes, my King!"

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Later..._

Yong-Ji was waiting on a large field that was packed with many spectators. They were whispering among themselves, but she knew what they were saying.

"I would fail like the others? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Her grip on the bouken tighten and the brown-haired girl took a deep breath. "This will be over in 3 minutes."

The spectator's murmurs were increasing as they spotted Hak appearing at the other end of the field. _He's my opponent? Should have known..._ She immediately went into attack stance. He did the same thing and they both stared at each other with cautious eyes.

A loud voice sounded from the back. "Hak vs Yong-Ji of the Earth Tribe!" A gong sounded as he screamed, "BEGIN!" The two were already running and poucing each other.

Hak made the first hit as it landed on her stomach, hard. "I won't go easy on you even if you're a girl!"

She smirked in response as she uppercut him, causing the black-haired boy to fly an inch into the air. "That's fine by me!" She jumped and kicked him squarely on the face. Hak flew 2 feet to the right, but Yong-Ji knew that it wasn't enough to stop him.

She was already running as his bouken made an long scratch onto the ground, stopping him in one particular spot. Hak wiped the blood dripping from his nose and ran towards the brown-haired girl, glee and excitement was filling his blue eyes. He brought the wooden sword forward and she did the same. Their swords clashed and later on, a loud crack was heard as the blades broke off. But that did not stop them from fighting.

The black-haired boy lashed out and it hit her directly onto her stomach, causing her to gasp for air. He didn't stop there as he kicked her side, but she grabbed his leg with a hand. Yong-Ji quickly appeared in front of him and punched his face once more, who reeled back from the blow.

 _D-Damn!_ He's gotta admit, the girl was not like the ones that he had fought before. She was much stronger and has a lot more spirit than any of her Clan Members. She puts an decent fight, but he wasn't going to let her win.

Hak grappled onto her waist, causing them both to fall on the ground. He punched her face, but the girl quickly evaded it. Another punch landed successfully and blood spurted from a cut lip and her face was starting to bruise. She rolled to a side and kicked his legs, but felt his hands holding onto it.

"You're not bad." He let go of her foot and they began to circle each other. "I like you."

Yong-Ji snorted. "Was that sarcasm I hear?" She was about to punch him on his gut until the sounds of gongs were heard.

"This match is hereby a draw! Both Participants shake hands!"

Hak and Yong-Ji both did what they were told, but the feeling of glee and joy did not disappear.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

Yona was watching the doctor tending to his wounds and asked, "Hak, are you alright?"

"I think I'll die if you fret over me too much, Hime-san."

The princess immediately pouted and noticed the Emperor entering the room. "Father!"

"Yona! I didn't expect you to be here!" King Il inspected him from head to toe and sighed. "You can see why the match was a draw."

A light bulb popped. "Is it because I won?"

King Il looked at him sternly. "Even though this match was an exception, I still do not allow violence within the castle premises!" He motioned another figure to step forward. "Yong-Ji would like to speak with you."

The brown-haired girl smirked as she extended a hand. "That... wasn't your full strength... Was it?"

Hak grasped it firmly. "Neither ws yours."

They shook hands once more and he said, "It will be a pleasure working with you."

She grinned. "The same to you!"

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: Honestly, I don't know how the direction of this story will go... Please leave a follow, a favorite, and a review if you are enjoying so far!**


End file.
